1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile phone, and more particularly, to a haptic generation method and system for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the widespread use of mobile phones and the increase in wireless access users, telecommunication carriers have been developing new services in order to satisfy various subscriber requirements. The major requirements include wireless Internet access, Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Concurrent Multiple Service (CMS), and multimedia services.
Recently developed mobile phones provide the users with attractive functions such as personal information management, data communication with personal computers, and internet access, as well as the basic mobile voice communication. Mobile phones are becoming multi-functional devices that incorporate multimedia communication and playback functions, camera functions, digital broadcast receiver functions, etc.
Mobile phones have been developed that focus on visual and auditory processing reinforcement. However, most of the conventional mobile phones are limited in haptic processing capability for transmitting tactile effect.
Accordingly, there has been a need to develop a haptic feedback technique for enriching communication with tactile output as well as visual and auditory outputs.